Ruth DeWitt Bukater
Ruth DeWitt Bukater 1872-1936 (Aged 64) is one of the main antagonists in Titanic and the mother of Rose DeWitt Bukater. She was very snobby, rude, selfish, most likely due to the fact that she was consumed by her wealth. After her husband died and left her and Rose penniless, Ruth's golddigging personality went to the extreme and targeted Cal for Rose so that they could remain wealthy. She is played by Frances Fisher. About Ruth was born around 1872. Not much else is known about Ruth's early life, but it is known that she was born in Pennsylvania. It is not known who her parents were, but they were most likely first-class, because Ruth inherited much of their wealth. It is also unknown who Ruth's husband was, but it is known that she gave birth to his daughter, Rose DeWitt Bukater. When her husband died when Rose was still a child, Ruth claimed that he left them with nothing but "a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name." Rose and Ruth did not develop a very good relationship, however, because when Rose was about 16, Ruth forced her into an arranged marriage with Caledon Hockley for his money, commonly referred to as Cal. In 1912, Cal and Rose boarded the Titanic with Ruth. When they boarded, Rose fell for a penniless third-class artist known as Jack Dawson. Although Ruth forbid her daughter to see Jack out of fear that Rose may abandon Cal and her mother and run away with Jack, leaving Ruth penniless. When Rose finally had enough of her mother's snobbish behavior and selfishness, she abandoned both her and Cal and fell in love with Jack. When the Titanic sank, Ruth escaped in a lifeboat with one of the few kind-hearted passengers, Molly Brown. Ruth survived the Titanic sinking, but never saw her daughter again due to her daughter's immence hatred of her. Ruth died in 1936. Family Members * Unknown Husband * Rose DeWitt Bukater - Daughter Quotes Rose: It's so unfair. Ruth: Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy. Ruth: So this is the ship they say is unsinkable. Cal Hockley: It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship. Molly Brown: the group who are dining at the same table Hey, uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce? Ismay: Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength. Rose: Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you. Ruth: whispering What's gotten into you? Rose: Excuse me. rises and leaves Ruth: I do apologize. Molly Brown: She's a pistol, Cal! Hope you can handle her. Cal Hockley: Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Brown? Ismay: Freud? Who is he? Is he a passenger? Ruth: Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they are quite good on this ship. Jack: The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats. Ruth: Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded. Rose: Oh mother, shut up! Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die. Cal Hockley: Not the better half. Molly Brown: Come on Ruth, get in the boat. First-class seats are right up here. Cal Hockley: You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a lot more by morning. Rose: You unimaginable bastard! Ruth: You're not to see that boy again. Do you understand me? Rose, I forbid it. Rose: Oh stop it, mother. You'll give yourself a nose bleed. is teaching Rose how to spit Rose: Mother! May I introduce Jack Dawson? Ruth: Charmed, I'm sure. Rose, voice in off Old Rose: The others were gracious and curious about the man who had saved my life. But my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect, which must be squashed quickly. Ruth: The purpose of university is to find a suitable husband. Rose has already done that. Category:Titanic (1997 film) Characters